What He Learned revised
by Black Raider
Summary: A better version of my first story. Old one is still up if you like it!


_Found the movie on Youtube. Rewriting this while the movie's still there. I'm also rewriting it because of a good review an author wrote to me. The author was Valentine McDaniel, who noted that I was explaining Shifu's physical rather than emotional reactions. So I'm rewriting this in McDaniel's honor. Thanks for the tip! –BR_

I ran across wolves' heads, knocking them back and forth. I jumped up and hit some more aside with Oogway's staff. I landed balancing on the staff, ready for anymore that dared to try it. Then, I heard a familiar voice.

"Master Shifu!"

I looked up and almost couldn't hide my surprise and joy. It was Po. He was alive. How, I couldn't be sure, but now wasn't the time to ask. I leaped down and ran off, knocking away all the wolves that stood around my students. Now was the time for action, not questions.

"Quickly!" I shouted. "Use their boats to block the way!" Up ahead was the gate to the harbor, and the boats were getting close. We had to act fast. We separated and got to work. I stood close by Po's side as he put his plan to action, taking down any wolf that tried to sneak up on him. Most of the wolves, however, were caught off guard as two of the boats lurched forward from Crane's wind gusts. I nearly fell over myself, but kicked off a wolf and joined Po as we leaped over the edge. A quick head count showed everyone was here; nobody missing. I intended to keep it that way. Everyone climbed up the wreckage and jumped, fireworks going off behind us. With the gate blocked and the boats backed up, we all knew: it was time to end this.

We attacked simultaneously, taking down any wolf that attacked us. I stayed near the back, knocking back wolves trying to attack my students from behind. We got closer and closer to Shen, who I could hear yelling "Fire!" quite a few times. I turned to the boat he was on just in time to see Shen throw a knife and stab a wolf in the neck, killing him I assume. Shen leaped to his largest cannon and aimed…straight for Po. My heart in my throat, I was beside him in a second, but Tigress was there first. She shoved Po aside just as Shen fired.

The blast was incredible…in a scary way. It knocked everyone off our feet and blew the ships blocking the gate to pieces. I was hardly away of much before my back hit the water. I skipped off the top like a rock and landed with a thud on a piece of broken boat. Waves swept over me, but I clung to the wood with what strength I had. The surface was no help; there was smoke everywhere.

When the smoke cleared and I opened my eyes, I immediately saw Po. Our eyes locked briefly before his traveled on. I was hurt. The blast had singed my fur and the water was freezing. My muscles refused to fully work for me, and all I could do was hold onto the broken piece of boat I was floating on. Po didn't look much better. I could only imagine what happened to everyone else. I was between two of Shen's boats. I watched wearily as Po swam next to Tigress, who looked like she had gotten the brunt of the impact. I couldn't force myself to swim to them, but I wanted desperately to; I had to make sure I hadn't lost anyone. Keeping my eyes on Po and Tigress, I could see Tigress move a little, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Then, Po pushed Tigress away and started swimming to an overturned broken boat. I heard Shen laugh, and I growled a little. How I wish I could find the strength to fight him; to find him and tear him apart for what he did to my family.

"Let's finish this." I heard him call. There was the sound of clinking metal, and I knew the wolves were aiming their cannons for Po. I stared at Po standing on that boat, refusing to move. I pleaded in my head that he'd move or at least get out of the way. I lost him once, I can't do that again. I could hear every cannon move to point directly at him. I cursed at myself for not being able to go over there and defend him. I was his master, his teacher; I'm supposed to keep him safe.

_Move, Po. _I thought desperately. _Please move._

Po did move….sort of. From what I could see, his eyes were closed and his body relaxed. One of his feet moved in an arc.

Wait. Those were the moves I showed him when I did the water manipulation. What was he doing? Had he finally snapped? Po moved both of his hands around his face and held them back , waiting and showing no signs of moving.

"Fire!" Shen ordered.

The first shot was launched. I desperately tried to yell for Po to move, but my voice was gone. I could only watch with horror. I thought for sure he was dead. I thought I would be forced to watch him die.

But that cub had ways of surprising me.

He shot an arm out just as the metal ball hit him.

And he caught it. He _caught _the ball, twisted around, and tossed it aside. My jaw dropped as I watched it fly through the air and splash in the water, far away from him. My eyes went back to Po, who started freaking out over his hand being on fire. I laughed lightly.

"Again!" Shen ordered.

I watched as Po caught the next ball launched at him. But his aim was a little off, and the ball flew up high and landed in front of the boats near me. I ducked as sparks flew over my head.

"Watch your aim." I muttered. My strength was returning. I thought about swimming to Po, but I realized with Shen shooting at him and Po deflecting them all, that wouldn't be a good idea. So I swam back to the harbor and climbed up for a better view. I watched Po the whole time, making sure he didn't get himself killed. But he didn't; he kept deflecting and throwing back any ball hit at him. Shen's boats were being hit, and they exploded on impact. I jumped as one close to me was hit. Shen was getting angrier; I could tell by the tone of his voice.

Then, Shen fired his largest cannon. I watched Po worriedly, hoping he'd just jump out of the way. But no, he stood his ground. Before I could shout, he caught it. The force pushed him back, but he kept it. I was amazed, yet again, by what that kid could do. He managed to throw the ball back with such precision that it went directly back into the cannon it was shot out off.

The boat exploded. I had no other choice but to jump back into the water to avoid debris. When I came up, I saw Po swimming to Shen's destroyed boat. Shen was still on it.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. I thought again about going to him, but something held me back. So I swam to the docks and watched Po and Shen carefully.

They were talking. Shen was on his knees. Po stood a little ways away. Then, Shen attacked. I heard someone running up behind me. Seeing Master Croc, I stopped him.

"This is his battle." I told him. The reptile nodded. I couldn't believe I had said that after I had been worried sick over something happening to Po. Suddenly, Shen's broken cannon, which had been hanging over Shen's head by some ropes, fell and crushed him. I saw no resistance or attempt to escape. The explosion afterwards sent Po flying into the water. I kept my eyes on him to make sure he came up, and he did. I sighed with relief as he swam to the dock and Tigress helped him up. I found Oogway's staff in the water and retrieved it. Then I smiled and walked over as Po was being bombarded by hugs from the rest of my students. His eyes connected with mine.

"It seems you have found inner peace," I noted. I frowned and muttered, "at such a young age." _No fair._

Po only smiled. "Well I had a pretty good teacher." He tried to pull me into the hug, but I slipped under his arm and jumped to a post nearby. He turned to me with a "what-the-heck" look, and I smirked. He smiled.

Don't get me wrong, I was touched that Po had said that. But what did you expect?

Then, fireworks erupted from Shen's boat, lighting the sky. We watched with amazement, relieved it was over.

Except for one thing. I leaped back to the dock and motioned for Po to bend down.

"Yeah?" he asked when he obeyed. I took Oogway's staff and whacked him on the head. "Ow! Jeez, what was that for?"

"For scaring me like that." I said. "_Don't_ do it again."

_Still doing this movie from Shifu's POV. Maybe even Shen's._


End file.
